


Nurse Me

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt falls ill





	Nurse Me

Techie looked up when he heard a loud sneeze coming from the bedroom. "I'll be right there!" he called out over his shoulder. He turned back to the pot he had been cooking over, taking a small taste before nodding to himself.

Matt mumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he placed his arm over them. He had taken ill a few days ago, suffering from painful headaches and clogged sinuses. He perked up a little when he heard Techie walking towards him, unable to move his arm for fear his headache would grow worse.

"You think you can eat?" Techie asked.

"I hope so," Matt croaked.

The redhead just smiled as he sat down beside him, cradling a bowl between his hands. He set it down, helping Matt to sit up with a comforting sound, rubbing his back before taking the bowl up again. "Open up," he sang.

Matt allowed himself to be spoon fed, groaning a little in pleasure at the taste. "S'good..."

"My mother used to make it for me whenever I was feeling ill," Techie explained. "...my real mother. Not Ma-Ma," he added awkwardly.

The other just laughed softly, nodding his head. "It's good," he croaked, "I don't deserve you."

Techie just blushed, continuing to nurse Matt back to health.


End file.
